The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to directional drilling in hydrocarbon recovery operations.
Hydrocarbon recovery operations typically utilize a drill bit to bore through a subterranean rock formation until a hydrocarbon reservoir is reached. In certain drilling operations, a motor coupled to the drill bit and located within a subterranean rock formation may provide torque to the drill bit. Example motors may be used in directional drilling operations, where the hydrocarbon reservoirs are more difficult to reach, and where it is necessary to precisely locate the drill bit—vertically and horizontally—in the formation. Directional drilling operations require control of the direction in which the drill bit is pointed, either to avoid particular formations or to intersect formations of interest.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.